


The Problem with Danny's Mouth

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker likes to think he's a switch hitter by nature...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Danny's Mouth

It wasn't as though Becker intended to let himself get fucked up the ass all the time. Some of the time, yes, but he'd always been more of an equal opportunity kind of guy. Still, when he was with Danny it somehow became unavoidable. It was something in his smirk, Becker thought, the way his full lips moved as he'd tell Becker all the dirty, filthy, horrible, delicious and wonderful things that he was going to do to him. Before Becker knew it he'd be begging for it, pants down around his ankles and pushed over the nearest solid object, Danny's slick fingers up his ass.

And when push came to shove, it was a bit of a turn on to run around the next day feeling the soft ache of being very well fucked. It made it very difficult not to want the same thing again - pushed over the back of the sofa with that delicious thick cock bucking up inside him, hard enough to rock the furniture, to make him cry out with each thrust. Danny's mouth on his neck, biting at the skin to leave bruises where no one would see them but them, his fingers tight around Becker's cock, stroking him firm and fast until he came all over the poor couch.

"You think we could switch sometime?" he asks as they sprawl, sweat streaked and sated, in Danny's bed.

"Of course," Danny agrees amicably, and runs his fingers down Becker's spine, stroking down the crack of his ass and over his sensitive, well used hole. "Just as soon as you stop being such a little slut for my cock."

Becker's traitorous cock twitches, just enough to remind him that yes, it's very true.

That was the problem with Danny's mouth....


End file.
